Je Pars Loin de Toi
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS.Songfic.Dark.[sasunaru] Naruto n’en peut plus, il souffre à cause de LUI. Il veut l’oublier, il le hait mais, il l’aime… Plus qu’une alternative…


**Titre :**** Je pars loin de Toi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, sinon Sasuke serait déjà revenu à Konoha (quoi ? non, qu'il soit parti c'est pas si grave, puisqu'il reviendra, obligé… pourquoi ces ondes négatives ? XD) Par contre, les paroles en italique, sont de moi u.u donc copyright tomochan.

**Genre :** Dark, Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr)

**Rating :** je sais pas trop… entre K+ et T y a quelque chose ? lool

**Résumé :** Naruto n'en peut plus, il souffre à cause de LUI. Il veut l'oublier, il le hait mais, il l'aime… Plus qu'une alternative…

**Nda :** Encore une songfic sasunaru n.n C'est un peu plus noir là, par contre. Il est toujours très tard (ou très tôt ? XD). Je crois que je vais être complètement déphasé moi… Bon on s'en fout lol. Pour la fic, y a pas de citron. (pas de lime pas de lemon, ni toutes autres agrums lool) C'est avant tout une fic à exclure si vous êtes du genre suicidaire… Mais comme ça se finit bien (et merde, j'ai encore raté mon coup xp) ça devrait aller n.n Ok, j'arrête de parler pour rien dire lol.

**o§O§°§O§o**

**Je Pars Loin de Toi**

**o§O§°§O§o**

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide_

_J'ai plus l'envie de mentir_

_Crois moi mes pensées sont laides_

_J'abandonne, me laisse mourir_

_Tu m'oublieras…_

Je ne vais pas bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je préfère tout prendre sur moi. C'est plus simple et ça ne gêne personne au moins. Alors je ne dirais rien à qui que ce soit. Au début, je faisais semblant. J'allais mal mais je le cachais derrière de jolis sourires aussi faux que toi. C'était facile de leur faire croire à tous que tout allait pour le mieux. Sakura-chan a marché. Elle m'a un peu déçu, je pensais qu'elle pourrait voir clair dans mon jeu, mais en fin de compte, elle n'a rien vu. C'est normal au fond, si je me comportais comme si il n'y avait rien à voir… mais maintenant, j'en peux plus… Mentir, j'y arrive plus, j'en ai même plus envie. Pourquoi se battre ? Pour toi, pour une cause perdue, pour un « nous » qui n'a pas pris le temps d'exister, et qui ne le prendra sans doute jamais… J'abandonne, voilà. Ça te fait plaisir, non ? Tu finiras par m'oublier de toute façon… tu as toujours voulu que je disparaisse de ta vie après tout, n'est ce pas ?

_Il n'y a plus rien à dire, à savoir_

_Arrête de me retenir_

_Il n'y a plus rien en quoi croire_

_Je préfère de loin partir_

Je n'ai plus rien à dire, à toi ou au monde. J'ai l'horrible impression que je n'ai plus rien à découvrir, alors qu'il y a peu, j'avais une soif de vivre tellement forte… Tu n'as rien à dire, toi non plus. Mais toi, tu sens que ça ne va pas. Tu ne dis rien, mais ton regard parle pour toi. Tu veux comprendre, tu veux savoir. Mais il n'y a rien à savoir ! Je n'arrive même plus à croire en mes rêves, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de tous ces bons moments passés, ceux qui m'alimentaient, ceux qui me poussaient à avancer, ceux qui me liaient à toi… Je ne crois plus en toi. Je ne crois pas plus en moi. La vie n'a plus rien à apporter à une personne dans mon état. Quelqu'un qui pense de cette façon, ne peut pas continuer de respirer le même air que les autres, de peur de leur refiler leur mal. Alors je pense que c'est réglé. Je vais m'en aller. Je vais partir, parce que j'ai de plus en plus mal et que chaque jour est pire que le précédent.

_Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je déprimé ?_

_Loin d'être ma passion_

_Tu es mon obsession_

_Personne ne peut m'aider_

_Je veux plus m'accrocher_

Je ne cherche même plus à me souvenir du point de départ de cette histoire. Je ne sais plus trop si c'est ta faute ou simplement la mienne. Je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi je souffre autant aujourd'hui. Pourtant je ne peux pas ignorer cette souffrance qui me tord les boyaux. Cette peine que tu m'infliges est la chose la plus cruelle que tu ne m'ais jamais faite. Et pourtant tu ne fais rien de plus que d'habitude. Le problème, tu vois, c'est que j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et merde. Ça y est, si j'arrive enfin à me l'avouer à moi-même, c'est que c'est le commencement de la fin. Mais merde… Je t'ai jamais haï autant que ce soir mais merde, je t'aime… Mais ce n'est pas un amour normal. D'ailleurs entre nous, rien n'est jamais entré dans les normes de la normalité. Ce sentiment que je ressens pour toi me fait souffrir ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal ! Tu es parti loin d'ici. Je t'ai couru après pendant des années. Puis tu es revenu. Et ce soir, alors que tu n'es pas si loin d'ici, tranquillement chez toi, pendant que je me suis isolé sous la pluie, j'en viens à me dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Toutes ces années, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, tu étais tout ce qui trônait dans ma tête, et là c'est encore pire, je pense à toi le jour, je rêve de toi la nuit, je me tue à te désirer, à te vouloir pour moi tout seul. Parce que toi, tu me détestes et que jamais tu ne m'aimeras à ce point. Tu n'es pas une passion… Tu es plutôt une obsession. Ça ne servirait à rien maintenant de demander de l'aide, je me suis drogué à toi, je dépends trop de toi. A qui je pourrais demander de l'aide de toute façon ? C'est trop tard. J'en ai assez. Tu me pourries la vie. J'ai plus que ce moyen…

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Ce que je fais ne me ressemble plus_

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Là où les « je t'aime » ne me tueront plus_

Je te laisse avec tout ça, tout ce qui faisait de nous des amis, autrefois, tout ce qui a pu nous donner l'impression de liens fraternels. Et je te jette à la figure cet amour dont je ne veux pas. Je pars. Très loin. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne me ressemble plus. Je ne suis plus moi. Ma joie de vivre, mon énergie, mes manies qui t'ont fait sourire, un temps, ma motivation… tout ce qui était moi, je l'ai perdu en te retrouvant. Mais ça n'en valait pas la peine, hein ? Je me demande ce que tu en penserais. Mais là, c'est plus possible, pour moi. Je ne veux qu'une chose c'est partir. J'abandonne cet espoir irréalisable de t'entendre me dire un jour « je t'aime ». Ces mots, les as-tu dis une seule fois dans ta vie, en fait… Mais en rêver, désirer à ce point te les entendre dire, ça me bousille de l'intérieur.

_Je me trouve au bord de ma propre destruction_

_Sur le point d'hurler pour la libération_

_Mon sang a beau s'écoulé_

_Mes bras ont beau saignés_

_Il y a que mon cœur qui meurt_

J'ai froid. Sur ce terrain d'entraînement, là où notre amitié a commencé à voir le jour, je m'allonge dans l'herbe sans faire attention à cette pluie assassine qui a depuis longtemps imprégné mes vêtements. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Très longtemps, j'ai réfléchi à la manière de me débarrasser de toute cette souffrance. Je suis décidé, rien ne peut plus m'arrêter. Je sors un kunai et mime ce mouvement pour la dernière fois. La prochaine sera la vraie. Ce geste mettra fin à tout ça, mettra un terme à cette souffrance perpétuelle que j'éprouve depuis ton retour. Je serais enfin libéré de toi. Mais j'attends encore. Je fixe l'horizon, avec un stupide espoir du genre de te voir arriver et me crier que tu as besoin de moi… des mots qui ne franchiront jamais le seuil de tes lèvres… C'est ce même espoir qui me raccroche à la vie, qui va causer ma fin. D'un geste vif et précis, je me tranche les veines. J'ai mal. La pluie se mélange avec ce liquide rouge carmin qui suinte de mon poignet. Mais elle a beau glisser sur ma blessure, le sang ne cesse pas d'en jaillir. Je soupire en m'allongeant sur l'herbe dans la boue. J'attends cette libération, cette impression d'être libéré de toi… mais ça ne vient pas. Encore maintenant, je ne pense qu'à toi et toujours à toi ! Avec une nouvelle rage, je reprends le kunai qui m'était tombé des mains et l'enfonce dans la chair de mon bras à divers endroits. J'ai mal, de plus en plus mal ! Mais c'est toi qui me causes le plus de souffrances ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Alors que je regarde mon bras se vider de son sang, c'est mon cœur qui saigne le plus. C'est tout l'intérieur de moi qui meurt…Mais moi, je ne sombre pas encore dans l'inconsciente liberté…Je laisse mon corps s'allonger dans la boue, les yeux fermés.

_Comment puis-je oublier ?_

_C'est plus facile de nier_

_Loin d'être tout mon monde_

_Tu es plutôt ma tombe_

_Tes yeux en ont trop dit_

_Tu sais j'ai bien compris_

J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne vois que toi en fermant les yeux, et en les ouvrant, la souffrance de ne plus sentir ta présence en moi me fait encore plus mal ! Je te hais pour ça, je te hais pour tout ! Et je me reprends à repenser à ce jour maudit de ton retour. Celui où j'étais naïvement si heureux. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais ce soir-là alors que tu m'ignorais plus que jamais, je me rendais compte de la peine que ça me procurait de savoir que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi… Et j'ai tout fait pour oublier ce sentiment apocalyptique, je me suis forcé à te haïr pour arriver à faire face à ton indifférence. Mais c'était trop dur. Je ne suis pas parvenu à te haïr, tout comme je ne suis pas arrivé à effacer cette sensation si douce quand tu étais dans la même pièce que moi. Alors j'ai préféré tout ignorer et fuir cette situation. C'est tellement plus facile de se mentir… J'y ai cru un soir. J'ai vraiment pensé que mon monde tournait autour de toi, que mon monde c'était toi. Mais je m'étais trompé. Tu m'as détruit sans faire d'efforts. Ce soir c'est terminé. Tu seras ma tombe. Une dernière fois je vais souffrir de mon amour pour toi. Au fond, c'était voué à l'échec. Pourquoi me suis-je mis à espérer que tu m'aimerais ?! Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as été odieux avec moi depuis ton retour. C'est à cause de mon amour que je t'ai dégoûté ! J'ai vu ce dégoût dans tes yeux, je le connais trop bien ce regard qu'on m'a lancé toute ma vie. J'ai vu cette incompréhension, cette confusion dans tes yeux quand tu déniais me regarder. J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie…

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Là où je ne ferais plus semblant_

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Je n'en peux plus de tes faux-semblants_

Je pars loin. Loin de tout ce qui nous lie, loin de ta haine, de ton dégoût, de ta peur. Je pars enfin loin de toi. Je le sens. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, j'ai sommeil. Enfin, je me sens de plus en plus libéré… Je n'aurais plus besoin de faire comme si tout va bien. Je n'inventerais plus d'excuses pour te regarder, pour te parler. Je ne dirais plus de choses horribles sur toi pour me prouver que je te hais, pour essayer de te faire me haïr toi aussi. Parce que je préfère ta haine à ton indifférence. Je préfère que tu me frappes que de supporter d'être le seul à qui tu n'adresses jamais la parole. Je fuis loin de toi et de tous les malheurs que tu m'apportes. Tu pourras à ton tour arrêter de mentir aussi… tu ne seras plus obligé de me faire mal pour ne pas t'attacher à moi. Tu pourras tout simplement être froid et distant sans redouter que je réussisse à t'attendrir. Toi qui a peur de tous ces liens, tu n'auras qu'à t'en aller et rester seul toute ta vie, parce que si tu es revenu au village, c'est seulement pour moi… tu pourras être toi-même sans te forcer…

_Il me faudrait un remède_

_J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide_

_Il faut que ça s'arrête_

_Tu es trop dans ma tête_

J'ai trouvé un moyen de ne plus dépendre de toi. Mon anti-douleur, une autre douleur, la vie qui m'échappe… le seul remède contre ce mal qui me ronge, c'est la mort… soudain un bruit me parvient aux oreilles. Je m'aperçois que j'étais déjà prêt à partir de l'autre côté. C'est ta voix que j'entends… J'ouvre les yeux et tu es toujours là. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, baka ?.. C'est ça la dernière vision que j'aurais ? C'est ton visage déformé par la panique qui sera mon bagage pour l'au-delà ? Cet espoir est si grand, qu'il veut me poursuivre même en enfer ? Sasuke… Il faut que ça s'arrête enfin !

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Ce que je fais ne me ressemble plus_

_Je pars loin de toi_

_Là où les « je t'aime » ne me tueront plus_

Vite… je veux m'en aller… Pourquoi tu me poursuis jusqu'à ma mort ? Laisse moi… je veux mourir loin de toi… j'entends une autre voix… une chaleur chatouille les fissures de mon bras, desquelles s'échappent la vie… mais je n'ai plus mal… mon bras ne me fait plus mal ?! Qu'est ce que… ? Sakura-chan… Merde… merde… C'est si dur de me laisser tranquille ? Il faut absolument que tu me fasses souffrir ? Tu veux que je vive pour me briser encore plus facilement, c'est ça ? Sasuke… pff, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Arrête… S'il te plaît… Sakura-chan m'appelle mais je préfère faire la sourde oreille. Elle m'a complètement réveillé. Je ne peux plus partir… je la déteste pour ça… Je la sens partir. Je crois qu'elle va à l'Hospital… Tu lui dis qu'on la rejoint… Sasuke, ne me regarde pas de cette façon… Pourquoi tu te jettes sur moi, comme ça ? Arrête, ça me fait mal… ça me fait mal quand tu es comme ça… Te mets pas à chialer, merde… ça y est moi aussi je pleure… Tiens ? Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré… Je te serre dans mes bras… tu es aussi trempé que moi, comment ça se fait ?... ça fait du bien de te sentir si proche de moi… tu veux te lever. Non, reste avec moi, restons comme ça… garde moi dans tes bras… je ne partirais plus jamais si tu me serres comme ça… je suis encore un peu comateux, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que tu viens de m'embrasser. Et là tu me dis ces mots. Ces mots que j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire… ces mots que je veux entendre encore. Ça te fait rire quand je te demande de me les dire une deuxième fois. T'es qu'un con, Sasuke. Mais tu le dis quand même. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde abruti ? Mais merde, tu pouvais pas me le dire avant… ça fait vraiment un mal de chien d'être amoureux de toi… Baka, si tu continues de chialer comme une gonzesse, je vais croire que je suis déjà mort et au paradis. En fait dans un sens, ça y est, j'ai réussi, je suis arrivé au paradis. J'avais raison, je ne souffre plus. Pour être sur de ne pas rêver, je t'embrasse à mon tour. Tu as le goût que je me suis imaginé pendant si longtemps… et c'est si bon… tu me répètes encore que tu m'aimes. Et cette fois, mon cœur bat tellement vite, il est à nouveau vivant, lui aussi, je le sens dans ma poitrine, il bat, il bat pour toi ! Quoi ? Pff… le boulet c'est toi… Maintenant que tu m'as dis que tu m'aimes, j'ai plus envie de partir loin de toi… Hum… Mais serre moi encore plus fort, on sait jamais, hein…

**o§O§°§O§o**

Voilà, Toujours pas capable de faire une fin triste TT ça commence à bien faire. Pourtant je choisis pas des textes réjouissants… :s à ce niveau là je crois que mon traumatisme né du départ de Sasuke en est pour quelque chose… j'aime bien les fins à pleurer, mais j'arrive pas à en écrire quand c'est du SasuNaru lol. C'est pas grave, un jour j'y arriverais ! è.é jusque là je ferais peut-être une songfic toutes les nuits XD

Bon reviews quand même : p


End file.
